


AssMan

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto: Shippuden
Genre: Anal Fingering, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, SasuNaru - Freeform, blowjob, sns, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: Naruto should really watch what he says.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	AssMan

For as long as he could remember he’s had a crush on Sasuke. What he thought was hatred was a deep rooted case of internalized homophobia. When he came to the realization it was too late. He was alone in the rain and he whispered “I love you.” He did. Well maybe love wasn’t strong enough. Because he spent most of his teenage years longing for someone who only saw him as a burden. 

As the war came to an end Naruto knew what was coming. He would watch his two best friends finally get together. It made sense, he guessed. He wanted to shout that he had argued to keep Sasuke safe when everyone had given up on him. Naruto begged for his forgiveness. When he heard people refer to his relationship as brotherly he shivered. 

But he had come to terms with the fact Sasuke was never going to be his. When he found out he was going out with Sakura he cringed. He and Ino cried over ice cream. Naruto knew better than to cry to the guys and he knew Hinata did not want to hear it. But he felt it all so intensely. 

Naruto wasn’t exactly sure how it happened but he and Sasuke sparred. Naruto sighed. That soft skin should be his to touch. To gently run a finger down his lips and taste Sasuke. He fought back those thoughts as he and Sasuke lay on the field watching the stars. 

“So you and Sakura? I never really expected that. I was pretty sure I was going to be in your shoes. But look at you! If I knew you less I might think you’re normal.” 

Sasuke just let out a huff. He heard Naruto speak and he could feel chills run down his body. Every time he was around Naruto he was pretty sure he could feel heaven. 

“Hn.” 

Naruto didn’t take the hint. 

“You know I guess that means I’ll be with Hinata. To be honest with you I don’t know if we’ve ever had a conversation.” 

He stayed quiet before turning to Sasuke. 

“You know I’m a boob-man?” 

Sasuke rolled his eyes. 

“Is that so?” 

“Believe it. You’ve got a nice set of breasts yourself. I always wondered if they were as hard as they looked.” 

Before he could stop himself he was already saying this. He shot up quickly and didn’t look at Sasuke. 

“I have to get home. My… uh… I need to make sure the rame-” 

Sasuke quickly cut him off. 

“You have a pretty nice ass. I don’t think I’ve wondered about it’s hardness but I have certainly thought about it.” 

Naruto cringed. For some reason he had let himself say what he felt and now Sasuke was making fun of him. 

“Fuck you. You think it’s easy? Falling in love with someone who would be disgusted if he knew?” 

Naruto stood up and wiped the tears forming in his eyes. He waited for Sasuke to say something. Maybe he would confess he felt the same. Maybe it wasn't a joke. Maybe Sasuke felt the way he did. When the man made no move for him Naruto felt ashamed. He quickly left. 

Naruto rushed home. He laid in his cold bed and looked at the window. For the longest time he had a hope that Sasuke felt what he did. Those longing glances in his direction. He felt sick as he realized it was always towards Sakura. 

Weeks passed and Naruto avoided talking to Sasuke. 

“You know for someone who begged the Raikage to spare his life you sure don’t talk to Sasuke anymore. A couple months all I heard was Sasuke this Sasuke that. Did he finally reali-” 

“Cut it out Kiba. The man is going through a lot right now.” 

“Yeah yeah.. hey say the word and he’s a goner. I don’t know how but I’ll make him disappear.” 

Naruto laughed at that hugging his frog shaped pillow. 

“Who the fuck says they love someone after battling shirtless? I mean it was his idea but I know he just didn’t want to do laundry.” 

Kiba was about to speak up but Shikamaru just shook his head. 

“I’m sure that’s exactly why he did that. Don’t worry Naruto. There are a million people who want you.” 

“Yeah but they want the Hero. When I am with Sasuke he treats me the same. When he looks at me I feel loved. I am loved. What does it matter though?” 

Kiba squinted his eyes looking at Shikamaru who just shook his head. 

“When we kissed the fifth time I really thought he loved me. But it was just cause I kept falling on each other.” 

Shikamaru looked confused. He understood one or two accidental kisses. But Naruto was really saying there were five. Could he be that dense? 

“Do you guys want something to eat?” 

He pulled out a bin of ramen. Before they could answer they felt a presence outside their window. Sasuke. 

“Guys you don’t have to leave. No we’re all good friends. No need just stay!” 

Kiba rode out on Akamaru and Shikamaru muttered something about being troublesome. 

Naruto opened the window. 

“You know there is a door for a reason? You don’t have to jump through hoops just to get here.” 

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He looks at Naruto and Naruto is pretty sure his entire body feels it. He took off his shirt and looked at the man. 

“See if it’s what you dreamed of.” 

Maybe Sasuke wasn’t good with communication. What he meant to say was something along the lines of ‘Am I truly what you want? How can you look at me the way you do? How can you touch me with love knowing all I have done to hurt you? How? After all this time how can you look at me and make me feel like I am worth being loved?’

Instead he pats his pec and looks at a startled Naruto. 

“Look man I know I was in the wrong. That is fine you know? But you could stop joking. It’s too far.” 

Sasuke laughs. 

“You wanna talk about too far? Oh of course you do. Too far is you chasing me around knowing I would never come. Too far is you sacrificing your pride to beg for my life. Too far? Too far is me trying to kill you and then watching you come back. Basically begging for me. Too far? You’re the expert on too far!”

Naruto cringed. 

“I get it Sasuke. I am pathetic. I make fun of the girls who chase you and yet I have become so infatuated th-” 

Sasuke groaned. He pulled Naruto in for a kiss. He slipped his arms around the blonde’s waist. He bit Naruto’s lip pulling away to watch him. 

“Sasuke if this is some joke to you stop. Please. It’s cruel.” 

Sasuke let out a deep and tired sigh. 

“Naruto I am in love with you. Fate has proved that you and I will find each other in every life. In every life before us I have lost you. I have loved you just the same in each one. But this is different. I have the chance to give you all this love I’ve locked away. Let me do this. Let me love you. You’re my sun Naruto. You are brighter than the sun but please let me look until it hurts. That is all I need.” 

Naruto once again looks shocked. 

“You like me?” 

Sasuke laughs. He is whipped. 

“Yes.” 

Naruto smiles at him and rubs Sasuke’s pec. He lets out a groan as his hand reaches the other. His thumbs rub over his nipples. He pinches them and smirks. Naruto watches Sasuke shiver at his touch. 

“I think it’s only fair you touch my ass.” 

Sasuke couldn’t speak. His other half had just… Sasuke was sure Infinite Tsukuyomi had succeeded. He just nods quickly. He closes his eyes and grabs Naruto’s ass. He smirks hearing him moan. It had sounded better than he imagined. Better than any dream. 

“Like this?” 

He smirks, slipping his hands into Naruto’s boxers. 

“If you have printed underwear on I am never sleeping with you.”   
He pulls the underwear to let it slap against Naruto’s skin. 

“Well then you should probably leave cause I just got a new set of froxers.” 

Sasuke laughs. Did he seriously just call his frog boxers froxers? He slipped his hands back and spread his cheeks. He smirks feeling Naruto’s legs buckle. 

“Sasuke you really don-” 

Naruto shut himself up when he felt Sasuke tear his pants down. 

“Let’s see what Konoha’s greatest gem looks like~”

Naruto gasps and nods. He closes his eyes and gasps, feeling Sasuke kiss down his chest. He inhale. 

“Sasuke~”

Sasuke got on his knees spreading Naruto’s thighs. 

“You’re so big. I don’t know if I can take you~”

Sasuke was well aware of Naruto’s praise kink. In fact anyone with common sense could tell that Naruto liked it. Naruto deserved an inflated ego. Despite all he’d done in the war Naruto struggled to take credit. Sasuke truly would never understand the man. 

He spit on his hand as he began rubbing Naruto’s hardening member. He smiles as he teasingly licks his tip. He smiles looking at Naruto as he goes in half war. 

“Sasuke you look so good~”

Naruto clung to his bed not wanting to pull his hair. He groaned when Sasuke pulled out making a pop noise. Naruto wanted to cry. He had never felt so good. 

“Lube. Now.” 

Naruto nods quickly, finding some. Sasuke smirked seeing that it was more than half gone. He coated his finger slowly entering Naruto. If that wasn’t enough Sasuke began pumping Naruto. His smirked feeling Naruto arch into his fingers.

Soon a second finger was entering the blonde. Naruto clenched around Sasuke’s fingers. His hole puckering as two fingers curled against his prostate. 

“You take it all so good Naruto. You were meant for me.”  
Sasuke scissored his fingers as he continued to push into Naruto. The hero now laid on his bed panting with a red cock. 

“Sasuke please~” 

Naruto pleaded with him as the mans finger rubbed across his tip. He arched up bouncing against Sasuke’s third finger. 

“Cum wanna cum please.” 

Sasuke nodded. With a few pumps and his fingers nuzzling deep in to a tightened Naruto he watched Naruto come on his golden chest. He laid Naruto further up the bed and licked his seed off his chest. He smiled to watch a clearly worn out Naruto. 

As Naruto caught his breath Sasuke stole glances wanting to remember this. A sight he had only dreamed of. 

“I would think you’d have stamina for round two.” 

Naruto moved over making space for Sasuke. 

“Well I had an intense training with bushy brows. He really beat my ass and I wasn’t even letting him. Ha I guess you can relate right?” 

Sasuke clenched his jaw and nodded. 

“Yes Lee is a strong opponent.” 

Naruto smiles. 

“Will you spend the night?” 

Sasuke smiled and nodded. 

“Of course. Someone has to make you breakfast.” 

Naruto laughs cuddling into his chest. 

“Good this milk is pretty sour but not as much as usual. Hopefully you’ll still like it.” 

Sasuke laughs. Naruto is kidding. He has to be. If he’s not he feels so sorry for Kurama for having to digest chunky milk and ramen. 

“You are disgusting, you know that don’t you?”   
“Once again this harsh tone when I have literally done nothing wrong.” 

“Naruto you-” 

Sasuke huffs. He thinks about the time him and Naruto first finally talked. He looks at Naruto and laughs. 

“When did you know you loved me?” 

Naruto was caught off by the question. He looked at Sasuke confused. 

“Who the fuck said I loved you?” 

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He laughed and nodded. 

“Fine… I don’t think I realized until I was fighting you. For the longest time I thought I liked Sakura. Somehow we used each other to make you jealous. When you said I never had a family I wanted to laugh. I mean I wanted to sob but also laugh. Because you were right. But then I met you and you became familiar. You never treated me weird cause I was a jinchuriki you were weird cause you’re just a dick.” 

That earned a laugh. 

“Anyway there was some sort of comfort. When I was with you in battle we could read each other’s minds. Against Zabuza you knew exactly what I had planned. In every fight you could read my movement. You knew exactly what I needed.” 

Naruto laughs.

“I know we were always fighting but I had eventually seen you as my inspiration. To get better and stronger. Just so I could stand next to you. When we were fighting and you said that I realized maybe I didn’t have a conventional family. Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei, all of these people were family. But no one was quite like you. When you called me idiot I smiled.” 

He realized he was rambling. 

“I knew because the thought of my life without you didn’t seem right.” 

Sasuke nods. He pets Naruto’s cheek letting him cuddle closer. 

“I never said anything because I figured that yes you were into guys but you were so far ahead of me. You were so much better than I could have ever imagined.” 

Sasuke thinks it’s funny. Naruto had always been his rival too. As time passed it had turned to something more. 

“You make me weak.” 

Naruto furrowed his brow and laughed forcedly. 

“I’m sorry?” 

Sasuke huffs. 

“Good. I don’t know when it happened but I was… intimidated by you. In some ways I looked up to you. Because you would fuck up all the time. I mean if there was something weird going on I could find you-” 

“Uh go back to the flattery.” 

“Well I guess you fucked up. But you kept trying. Naruto no one believed in you. You walked around saying you’d be Hokage. And this… this village got your love and it never deserved it. You always kept going. You became so strong. I mean you were insane. But I loved watching you grow.” 

‘Then why leave?’ Naruto asked himself. It was his fault. Had Naruto stayed weaker and inferior he would never have lost Sasuke. Maybe he could’ve given Sasuke the love he deserved. 

“It’s not your fault. Naruto I was bound to leave. No matter what way you spin it I was going to leave. I was so angry Naruto. I could feel my entire body engulfed in rage. I was so angry and it was all I felt. But then I’d see you. Being stupid or later chasing after me. I thought what an idiot. The moments I was with you the moments I saw you my rage was calm. I was okay.

I could’ve never killed you. Sakura yes, that guy in the crop top yes, Kakashi yes but never you. I found out about an Uchiha’s love and I was so scared. Because I knew the moment I opened that all this love for you would consume me. I was never so foolish as to believe in soulmates. But we are as close as it gets. For some reason against all odds and any common sense my love for you is the constant I am unable to escape.” 

Naruto pretends to stroke his beard. Sasuke rolls his eyes. 

“So, and don’t correct me if I’m wrong, you are offering to have every date start at Ichiraku?” 

Really? That is what Naruto got. Of course it was. It wouldn’t be Naruto if it was anything different.

“We are not living on ramen. In whatever reality that we live together you will be eating like a grown ass man.” 

Sasuke never had the intention of moving in. He quite liked his place. It was home. But more and more recently he had found himself at Naruto’s. They shared everything. Except toothbrushes. Naruto said it would be romantic and Sasuke shivered at the thought. 

Sai was the first one to notice. Maybe not but he was certainly the first person to say something. His boldness almost made the boys laugh. He asked when they started fucking. Kakashi looked completely shocked. He just assumed they were close. 

But the two were happy. Kakashi never thought he would see it. Since they met they were fighting. He couldn’t think of a time when they had been nice. As he thought about it he remembered Sasuke calling Naruto “idiot” and Naruto would turn a dark shade of red. 

The two boys were happy. Coming out to their friend group received an eye roll. They had all known when Naruto argued to keep Sasuke alive. They all knew when Sasuke had attempted to kill everyone but he could never finish Naruto. 

One night the two were in bed. It was an unspoken rule that they never mentioned when Sasuke tried to kill him. Naruto had forgiven him. Naruto had promised he loved him but Sasuke couldn’t forgive himself. He rested on his arm as Naruto told stories and he had clearly lost the plot a long time ago. 

“I am so lucky.” 

Naruto looked at him confused. 

“Actually we kind of have the worst luck.” 

“I tried to kill you and you still look at me like that.” 

Like what? Naruto was rarely in the mood for when Sasuke wanted to get serious. 

“You know… most people who don’t date someone who tried to kill them. But you look at me and it’s like it never happened. You look at me like you look at Ichiraku.” 

Too far Sasuke. 

“No. Look, you are my other half. In every life I am meant to love you. No matter what style it takes or what happens we will find each other. But you will never be Ichiraku. Learn your place.” 

“Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> The smut is bad cause I've never written it before but uh thanks for reading ya'll take care.


End file.
